mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Roronoa Zoro MF
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mangafox Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley The Arena I'm going to start with the userpages. Feel free to help me out with that. I'm not sure how much I can do since I'm banned, but I'll try. One thing is, I refuse to write my own page, so someone else is going to have to write it for me. Noex1337 22:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, Well i dunno what to create, so i'll just help you and Noex add this or that a little bit... SiRCusS 00:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Zoro, could you create a profile page for yourself? Imma link it to Debaters profile category... SiRCusS 02:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but im bad at creating profiles lol You're welcome. hi its zer0 thought u were gona limit the number of editers? any way to get the page protection thing they have on the obd? Some Pages on This Wiki Hello, This morning I looked into some pages on this wiki and deleted a number of them. You can see which one I deleted at Special:Log. While this does not seem indicative of this wiki as a whole, I noticed a number of pages have turned into personal attacks on users who use the message board this wiki is based on. Attack articles and wikis are against our Terms of Use. Please monitor your wiki for more pages like this and take appropriate action against those who are only using the service to slander others. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 14:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't mind it... LOL Zoro, you shouldn't thanked me for this wiki actually xD , the thing I do mainly are making the pages grouped and that kinda thingie, my contributions are small actually compared to that of Zer0light that always adding page after page of verses and their characters...SiRCusS 16:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC)